gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Zentorno
The Pegassi Zentorno is a 2-door supercar featured in the The High Life Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Zentorno is heavily based on Lamborghini Sesto Elemento featuring the shape, the side windows, rear diffuser, the hexagonal vents in the back of the car, and the triangular vents in the front which is similar to the Sesto Elemento. The front fascia, the greenhouse area and the grille, and the spoiler resembles the Lamborghini Veneno, as well as some elements from the Lykan HyperSport. The headlights are based on the 2015 Acura NSX Concept. The A-pillar of the car may be based on the Lamborghini Huracán. The rear is largely based on the Sesto Elemento, while also taking elements from the Veneno. The sides of the car and some elements from the rear fascia of the car shares from Lamborghini Aventador. The Zentorno has the typical modern supercar styling. The front face of the car features many sharp edges, giving an aggressive appearance. The hood is very sloped and curvy. The rear has many sharp edges. It can be said that the Zentorno may be the Vacca's successor. This is because the sides of the car feature some side vents that curve upwards, similar to the Vacca. Also, some design cues of the Zentorno are based on the Lamborghini Huracán and the Lamborghini Veneno, which are the successors/upgraded versions of the Lamborghini Gallardo and Lamborghini Aventador respectively, upon which the Vacca and Infernus are based. Performance Powered by a V12 engine it also can posses high speed like other supercars such as Entity XF, Adder, Turismo R, and the Cheetah. Overview Gallery HighLifeUpdate-GTAV.jpg|The Zentorno (left) along with the two other cars included in the update. Zentorno-GTAV.jpg|The Zentorno as seen in a pre-release screenshot. zent.jpg|A customised Zentorno. RearViewZentorno GTAV.jpg|An example of the Lamborghini Veneno spoiler in use. ZentornoSocialClub_GTAV.jpg|The picture of Zentorno in Rockstar Social Club Locations * Available in every garage for all the protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. * Purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $725,000 in GTA Online. Trivia *This is the successor to the Infernus and the Vacca. * It is the second car in the GTA series to feature scissor doors, after the HD-era Infernus. * Oddly, the Zentorno has no license plate. While cars in America are not legally obliged to have a plate at the front, it is against the law for a car to have no plate at the rear. * Players cannot be shot from behind whilst driving the car as it has no rear window. * The underside of the Zentorno looks like it is plated with carbon. This may be a coincidence but may also be parodying the fact that its real life equivalent the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is made largely of carbon, and little else. * When modified correctly, the car will resemble the Lamborghini Veneno. * While the Zentorno's suspension cannot be modified, it is so low by default that the car is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking, and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. *This is the second hybrid supercar to appear in the GTA series, the first being the Turismo R. *The wheel trim corresponds with the secondary color of the car. *This is the first car in the series that resembles a concept car. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:2-door coupés